


Oldest Friend, Oldest Enemy

by highkeylowkeynervous



Series: Ichor, Treaties, and Childhood Friends [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family Dynamics, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Gods AU, Kinda?, Platonic Relationships, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkeylowkeynervous/pseuds/highkeylowkeynervous
Summary: Wilbur, the God of Arts and of Music, is dying. He neglected his patronage, abandoned his guitar and used the siren's call not for song, but for revolution.A God of the Arts, of Music, was never meant to go to war.----Gods AU fic, set pre-festival. Starts a little slow but it picks up, I promise.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Ichor, Treaties, and Childhood Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024644
Comments: 25
Kudos: 196





	Oldest Friend, Oldest Enemy

Wilbur knew he was deteriorating.

Tommy had insisted they called Phil after a week of Wilbur being bedridden. Techno only agreed once the coughing started.

Philza, God of Family and Longevity, and Technoblade, God of Bloodshed and Perseverance, both know what's happening.

Only Wilbur knows why.

Phil can guess, Techno is too stressed to think about the why. Wilbur knows his time is running out, and has Tommy and Techno deliver a letter to Schlatt in the Holy Lands. Says Wilbur told him only Schlatt was to read it.

Schlatt, God of Opportunity, reads it and dismisses his entire office with the exception of Quackity and Tubbo. His Vice and his Right Hand.

Schlatt asks Tommy how soon Wilbur can meet. Tommy tells him he can take Schlatt to Wilbur today. Schlatt agrees, but tells Tubbo to fetch Niki before they leave. Tubbo's confused, and more than a little worried, but gets Niki anyway.

As soon as he comes back with Niki in tow, they leave.

Tubbo and Tommy decide to use the tunnel for speed, Tommy and Schlatt both agreeing that they need to make the trip as fast as possible.

So Tubbo and Tommy escort Schlatt, Quackity, and Niki through the secret tunnel to Pogtopia, with Techno watching their backs.

When they make their way into the ravine, they can hear coughing. Sickly, wet coughing.

In one of the carved out rooms lies Wilbur, bedridden and pale. Phil sits near him, looking resigned and mournful at the same time.

Niki rushes over, calling out to Will. Tubbo starts to walk over, but pauses, glancing at Schlatt and Quackity. Tommy just stands in the doorway, Techno behind him. Both look pained and tense.

Wilbur sees Niki first, and smiles weakly at her, looking dreadful. She tells him such. He laughs weakly. It is then that he notices Schlatt. He straightens, as much as he can, and meets Schlatt's gaze head on. Schlatt would've normally said something by now but-

"Schlatt."

Wilbur's voice, weak and raspy, still cut through whatever thoughts were going through his head, drawing the room's attention.

"Wilbur." Schlatt returned evenly.

"I asked you here to make a deal."

A cough.

"In the light of new events,"

Another cough, harsher this time.

"I have come to a realization." He continues, ignoring how his voice shakes and cracks with every word.

"I cannot keep fighting."

Quackity's eyes widen, and he looks anxiously towards his president. Schlatt keeps an even expression, simply waiting for Wilbur to continue. He does.

"I cannot expect Tommy to fight without me. I cannot ask him to. I cannot ask Niki to keep rebelling against you, knowing that I will not be able to make it mean anything. I cannot ask my brothers, my family, to die for a cause I will not be able to see through."

He stops, struck with another coughing fit. This one seems worse than the last, and Schlatt watches in barely contained horror as Wilbur coughs out ichor.

Golden and thick, it spills out of his mouth and leaks through his fingers as he tries to smother his coughs. It takes a minute for him to speak again.

"I request a full pardon for Tommy, and a complete reinstatement of his citizenship. I also request that you drop your taxes on Niki."

There's a definite pause, this time not caused by coughs or a stutter in breath, but by a look Wilbur sends Tubbo's way. Wilbur looks like he's asking a question. Whether he's asking himself or Tubbo, Schlatt can't tell. He seems to find his answer though.

"And I request that you relieve Tubbo of his position as your right hand man. I know you did it to spite me." He finishes with the barest hint of a scowl.

"If you agree to my terms, the resistance will be disbanded, and you have free reign to do what you want with Manberg," Schlatt wants to retort, to laugh at Wilbur and ask him if he really thought it would be that easy but Wilbur wasn't finished.

"And with me."

Schlatt stops, really looking at Wilbur. Past the illness and the facade of control he has put up, Wilbur, for once, didn't look like he was planning something. He just looked...tired. Like he was at his last resort, like he had when the floods had come and the lava rose and the sky fell apart, like he was...

"I'm dying, Schlatt. We both know it."

Niki gasped, and Tubbo's eyes wided, looking scared. Quackity's head snapped back and forth between Schlatt and Wilbur. Philza simply turned his gaze down, his hand propping Will up holding steady. Tommy inhaled sharply, biting his lip as his eyes watered. Techno remained unreadable, but his hands shook in clenched fists at his sides.

"I don't have much time left. I just want some assurance that my family will be safe when I'm gone."

Schlatt stayed quiet for a moment. Then, making his mind up, he spoke.

"Alright loverboy, you got yourself a deal." Wilbur let out a shaky sigh of relief. Schlatt almost felt bad about cutting it off.

"On one condition." Wilbur's head shot up, apprehension clear in his gaze. "Tommy gets his citizenship back, I let the Tubbster go, and Niki gets to run her little bakery tax free. In return, your little resistance gets taken out, and I rule no holds bar in Manberg. Sounds great!" He feigned cheer.

"But I have one request of you Wilbur Soot." Everyone held their breath.

"You swear that no resistance is started right under my nose, and I get to revoke any promises we make if anybody tried a coop." Wilbur nodded grimly.

"And one more thing-" Schlatt added, making his mind up. Wilbur tensed, ready for the catch.

"You come back to Manberg and let us get you the treatment you need."

At this, Wilbur sighs, realizing what Schlatt wants. At this, Tommy, Tubbo and Niki break through their suprise to look hopeful.

Quackity is still watching the two anxiously, but with confusion making it way in as well.

Phil wears a careful expression, but he can't quell the soft expression he makes seeing the trio's hope. Techno remains stoic and solid, the only indication of his mood is the way his hands stop trembling.

"Schlatt, you and I both know what happens when-" He stops, casting a wary glance to the trio and Quackity. Phil catches on, and without prompting, turns to Tommy.

"Tommy, would you and your friends give us some privacy?" Tommy looks ready to argue, but at the sight of Wilbur's pleading expression, deflates and takes Tubbo's hand.

"Yeah, alright."

He voice comes out short and low, like he's convincing himself. He leads Tubbo and Niki out, and with a nod from Schlatt, Quackity follows. Techno stands by the door, watching them leave, before glancing at Phil and trailing out after them.

As the door closes, Schlatt sends a confused look to Phil. "Whatdya send porkchop out for?" Phil sighs, but answers anyway.

"He'll make sure they aren't listening in." A pause, "and I don't think he could handle the conversation we're about to have."

Wilbur nods grimly, staring at the door. Phil's hand still rests on his back, holding him up.

"He couldn't. He's been alone for so long, he's never been around something like this before." Wilbur's eyes look guilty and far away as he lowers his gaze to his hands, gloves stained with gold.

"You wanna explain what's going on Soot? Cause it better not be what I think it is." Schlatt's never been one to beat around the bush, and without any mortals here to stop him, he digs right to the center of the issue. God of Opportunity and all.

Wilbur just sighs again, spurring another coughing fit in the process. It would've been funny if it wasn't so concerning. Phil takes over the conversation for him.

"I'm afraid it what you think it is. With the revolution and the election, he's strayed too far from his patronage. The God of the Arts and Music was never supposed to go to war." He runs a hand through Wilbur's dark hair at this, looking all the world like a father.

_It's with a start that Schlatt realizes he is. Phil is the God of Family, and Wilbur has been apart of his since the beginning of his own Godhood. The old man practically raised him._

With that, Phil stands, his hands steadying his son one last time. Wilbur nods to him, and he exits the room silently, but not before catching Schlatt's eye.

 _I'm trusting you with something precious,_ the father seems to say.

 _I know,_ Schlatt tries to convey back.

Philza leaves in silence, and the room is quiet. Two friends. two enemies, left alone with one another. 

"I have a few weeks, maybe a month left." Wilbur finally speaks, and Schlatt sees how hollow he's stated to look.

That's what defying your patronage with do. You try and live outside you very purpose for living, and you loose what made you yourself along the way.

"There's gotta be something." Schlatt tries, not ready to let go of his oldest friend, his oldest enemy.

"Schlatt-" Wilbur looks at him pleadingly, "You know once it's gotten this far there's no stopping it."

He wants to argue, to fight Wilbur on it. They survived the floods and lava and the fucking sky falling apart, why can't they survive this? But Wilbur sees though him, like he always has, and stops him before he starts.

"I didn't call you here to argue, Schlatt. I called you here to make a treaty."

Schlatt glares at Wilbur, but he can't say he's surprised. Wilbur never been one to fight for his own life. He was the kind of person to die for anything, to sacrifice everything for his morals and mortals. Schlatt had never been so inclined.

"I need you to make a treaty with me, while I still can, that you will honor our agreement." Wilbur levels him with the same exhausted determination their world filled with lava. And what was the business man to do? Say no?

"Alright. I'm a man of my word." Schlatt jokes, and Wilbur rolls his eyes. Neither comment on how much of a lie it was.

"I do have one question though." Schlatt admitted, "I mean, I understand bringing the kid, he's your little spy and all, but why Quackity?" Schlatt's been wondering since he read the letter, why Wilbur wanted his vice president here.

"I need a successor." Alright, Schlatt will admit it, he was not expecting that.

"Quackity? You want Quackity as your successor?!" He almost wanted to laugh.

"Hear me out. You know as well as I do that the Sky Gods won't allow any imbalance for even a second. They have a new God of the Arts faster than I'll be the old one." He had a point there. Those lofty bastards were nothing if efficent.

"I might be dying, but I can still choose the next vessel. I could transfer out my powers to someone I deem worthy, and they couldn't do jack shit about it."

"And really you think Quackity is the best choice?" Schlatt repeated, still skeptical.

"Think about it Schlatt. He's more talented than you think. I'm not just the God of Music, but the Arts as well. He's got the most presence out of anyone we know, I mean, he managed to convince George to be his vice! Not to mention that without his votes, you wouldn't even be in office."

Wilbur sounded impassioned, even if strained, bragging about Quackity. And Schlatt had to admit, Wilbur had a point.

"He would bring a whole new spin on the meaning of Art, he already has in Manberg as a mortal. Imagine what he could do as a God."

"Alright, fine, I'm sold. One problem though. How are you gonna convince him to pick up the old godly guitar?" Not that Quackity probably wouldn't jump at a chance like this, but Schlatt knew more than anyone how apprehensive he could be.

"I need your help for that part, unfortunately." Wilbur said, bringing a hand up to his head to run a hand through his hair. Schlatt decides they can worry about this later. Preferably when he has Wilbur under his care and when they can do something about it.

Right now, he had a vow to make.

"Enough chit-chat. You said you wanted me to swear, right?" Wilbur nods.

"Alright. We need the other two in here to witness then." Almost as soon as he says it, Philza is opening the door with Technoblade in tow. The rest of the group (the mortals) are nowhere in sight.

Phil and Techno are each carrying blades, the metal gleaming with the light from a nearby torch. Phil walks over to Wilbur, placing the knife to the side as he helps him out of the bed. Techno walks over to where Schlatt stands, and holds out the knife. His hands are still. Stiff, even.

Schlatt takes the knife by the handle, turning it in his hand. It's about a heavy as he remembers, maybe a little more balanced than the first time.

When he looks up, Wilbur is standing in front of him. (If you could call it that.) He's leaning heavily on Phil, and even though his grip on the knife is tight, Schlatt can see his arms tremble at the strain.

But when their eyes meet, Schlatt can see the sturdy determination in Wil's gaze.

_Not for the first time, Schlatt wonders how someone like this ended up as just the God of Music._

They each hold out hands, knives cutting into flesh. Though Wilbur's hand trembles, he's careful as he slices Schlatt's palm. Schlatt does his best to return the favor, gentle with Wilbur for once.

As the golden blood flows, Wilbur speaks his terms.

"Do you, JSchlatt, God of Opportunity, swear to uphold these vows as you live and breath ichor?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear," the God of Music continues, "that Tommy Innit will be pardoned and granted citizenship with this vow?" Wilbur tightened his grip more than Schlatt though he could've, staring at the God of Opportunity intensely.

"I swear." Schlatt meets his gaze, returning Wilbur's grip.

"And do you swear, that Nihachu will no longer be singled out by your administration with this vow?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear that Tubbo will no longer have to serve as your right hand man as long as you government hold power with this vow?"

"I swear."

"And to you swear that for as long as you live and hold power, no harm will come to my family from your government with this vow?"

"I swear." Their hands lit from the inside, ichor glowing. The treaty wasn't over yet though.

"Do you, Wilbur Soot, God of the Arts and of Music, swear to uphold these vows as you live and breath ichor?" It was Schlatt's turn.

"I swear."

"And do you swear to disband the resistance against Manberg with this vow?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear that as long my government remains in power, no resistance under or in your name will be formed with this vow?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear that until your final breath, you will remain in Manberg under my care?" Wilbur hesitated. Schlatt knew why.

_What was the point in caring for a dying God?_

But Wilbur knew better than anyone how stubborn Schlatt could be.

Sometime else, in a world filling with water, two friends argue.

_"You're a stubborn as mule sometimes."_

_"Don't you mean as stubborn as a ram?"_

Sometime else, two friends were still friends, and there was no such thing as gods or government or war.

"I swear."

Wilbur turned toward Philza and Technoblade.

"Do you, Philza, God of Family and Longevity, swear upon your own ichor and Godhood that you bear witness to this treaty?"

"I swear." Philza replied. Wiblur moved his gaze to Technoblade.

"And do you, Technoblade, God of Bloodshed and Perseverance, swear upon your own ichor and Godhood that you bear witness to this treaty?"

"I swear." Technoblade grunted, purposely meeting Will's eyes. With that, the ichor light up even brighter than before, and Schlatt knew better than to try and stare at it. A treaty as serious as this one would get bright enough to blind even a God.

As soon as the light died down, Schlatt felt Wilbur's hand loosen considerably. Scratch that, he had completely let go. Schlatt looked back at him, only to watch in alarm as Wilbur's eyes rolled back into his head and his legs gave out under him. Before Wilbur could hit the ground however, Techno caught him.

"Holy shit is he ok?" Schlatt was panicking, Wilbur had said he had at least a month, but-

"He's alive." Techno answered shortly, fingers pressed to Wilbur's throat, tracking a weak pulse. "He just exhausted himself with the treaty."

Schlatt lifted his hands to pull on his horns, a nervous habit he hadn't done since the floods. (Since he had been this worried about Wilbur.) Guess old habits die hard. He watched anxiously as Techno lifts Wilbur('s body) up, Phil moving to help him.

Before they can set him back into the bed, Schlatt cuts in. "Why don't we just take him to Manberg now? No matter what he says I know we have more resources there than he does here in this shithole."

Techno bristles at the "shithole" comment, but Phil placates him with a touch to the shoulder. He then turns to meet Schlatt's gaze, obviously the better negotiater of the two.

"And where would Wilbur be staying? In a hospital or in a cell?" Phil's eyes cut into him, and Schlatt is once again reminded that this is the God of Family, and a member of his family is dying. He does his best to stay calm.

"Jesus, are you kidding? You think after all that hassle of getting him to agree to this I'm gonna toss him in a cell and throw away the key?" Schlatt keeps his composure. "The treaty goes both ways dragon breath. I made a vow."

Schlatt meets the gaze of a father with a dying son and tries his best to look sincere. It's harder than it should be. Schlatt can fake sincerity and sell it better than anyone he knows, but he finds himself almost nervous under the judgment of Philza.

_It's because this isn't fake. Wilbur is your oldest friend and your oldest enemy. You survived the floods and the lava and the sky falling apart and you betrayed him every time. But somehow he still looks at you like it was his fault._

Philza must see something worth trusting in Schlatt, tearing his eyes away to look back at Techno and Wilbur.

"Very well. We'll take everyone over now. We can come back later for the supplies."

Schlatt almost lets out a sigh of relief, but catches it before he can breath it out. Instead, he nods to Philza, and makes his way to the door as Techno secures Wilbur in his arms.

"Quackity!" Schlatt calls. "Get out here, we're going back to Manberg."

Quackity pops out from behind on the many corners in the ravine, his nerves still clear on his face.

"All of us sir?" He questions, looking past Schlatt at Phil and Techno, not questioning Wilbur in Techno's arms.

"What, did I fucking stutter? Yes, all of us! Where're the damn brats and the woman?"

"Did you just call us brats you prick?" Tommy distinctive accent cuts through the air, and Schlatt watches as Tommy turns the corner past Quackity, Tubbo and Niki trailing close behind.

They look like hell. Tubbo and Niki's eyes are both red and puffy. Schlatt doesn't have to take a guess to know they were crying. Tommy doesn't look much better, but he has more of an excuse, living in a ravine for the past couple of weeks and all.

Schlatt's about to bite back at Tommy, but gets cut off when the kid's eyes zero in on his brothers, Wil lying unconscious in Techno's arms.

He snaps his head back to Schlatt, expression vicious. Tommy looks like he's ready to kill Schlatt, but takes the time to spit out a question first.

"What the fuck did you do to Wilbur?" Schlatt rolls his eyes, no even bothering to look concerned.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, he did that to himself." Tommy snarls at him, held back only by Tubbo and Niki's grip on his arms. Phil is quick to de-escalate things, almost floating over to Tommy to calm him down.

Schlatt's too tired to pay attention anymore, and instead motions Quackity over.

"Sir?" Quackity is quick to pick up on his que.

"When we get back, I want you to get everyone organized at the podium by 6." Quackity looks at him for a second, something clearly on his tongue, but he simply salutes Schlatt, agreeing with a quick 'Yessir'.

That's one thing Schlatt likes about Quackity. He was good at reading people, and knew when Schlatt would put up with questions and when he wouldn't. And right now, he most certainly wouldn't.

The trip back to Manberg is quiet. Tense. No one wants to ask what Schlatt and Will discussed, much less ask why Wilbur was unconscious. Tubbo and Tommy once again lead the group, knowing the tunnel best.

Schlatt had to say, if he hadn't already known the kid was Wilbur's spy, this whole thing would've been pretty damning.

Schlatt and Quackity were the next after the brats, Quackity was still looking nervous, but was holding himself together pretty well over all. The ram glanced behind them to check on Wilbur, still unconscious in Techno's arms. Niki and Philza hovered near him, both clearly wanting to fret over the musician, but unable to.

Schlatt almost wanted to say something, but he knew it wouldn't have helped. Phil might've appreciated it, but Niki still despised him.

This was gonna be a long walk.

\----

Seeing the sun again after spending almost half a day in caves felt better than Schlatt imagined it would. (Spend half in a cave and day and feel drained for hours afterward. How much time was Wilbur spending in caves? How much time was Tommy?)

Letting out a sigh, Schlatt turned toward the group.

"Quackity. You know what to do." Quackity nodded, walking toward Manberg to round up all the citizens. Before he could leave though, Schlatt stopped him.

"Take the wife and kids too, will ya?" Quackity nodded again, letting out a short laugh at the joke. Tommy and Niki both looked ready to argue with him, clearly insistent on staying with Wilbur, but Phil stopped them both.

"Go on, Techno and I will take care of em'." Niki still looked unsure, but Tommy clearly trusted Phil, so she agreed. Both turned to Schlatt before leaving however.

If looks could kill, Schlatt would feel maimed at the very least.

As the four moved toward the center of Manberg, Schlatt was once again left alone with Philza and Technoblade. Good. At least with them he didn't have to act like Will wasn't dying and like he wasn't concerned. He sighed. Today had been hell.

"Either of you know the way to his house?" Schlatt asked, looking down the Prime Path, toward where he knew Wilbur's house was. Phil and Techno glanced at each, clearly not understanding his question.

"Just follow me." He muttered, motioning them to Path. The walk was silent. Neither asked how he knew where Wilbur's house was. He couldn't have been more grateful.

They got there just as the sun started to set, and Schlatt tried not the think about the first sunset he'd seen in L'Manberg.

"We're here." He stopped in front of the tall building. A wooden sign was planted in front of the door. In all caps, the words 'CONDEMNED' read across the oak planks.

Without a word, Schlatt tore the sign out of the ground and threw it to the side. He'd deal with that later. Philza and Techno had both paused to take in the building. Techno let out a groan seeing how tall it was.

"Leave it to Wilbur to have a seven story apartment building all to himself." Phil almost smiled. It was a very Wilbur thing to do.

"Give him here Techno, I'll fly him up." Techno shifted, clearly wanting to hold onto his brother despite the complaint.

"Come on, you carried him all the way here. I'll take him now, it's alright." Phil held his arms out for Wilbur, looking reassuringly at his oldest son.

Techno caved, carefully handing Wilbur's limp body over, looking apprehensively at his little brother's sleeping face as he did.

"We'll meet you up there. I'm pretty sure there's and entrance through the roof." If Phil wanted to ask how the man who ordered a manhunt on his children knew about the layout of his son's house, he didn't.

Flaring his wings, he rose up smoothly, Wilbur cradled delicately in his arms like a sleeping child rather than a unconscious deity. Schlatt couldn't help but watch him as he rose, wondering how Phil could stand to even be near Schlatt after what he did to Wilbur and Tommy, let alone trust him enough to take care of Wilbur.

_It's not just blind trust though. Philza's patronage is family, and no matter how many times Wilbur or Schlatt tried to cut it, there would always be a thread tying them together. A thread Philza could see clear as day, linking them together._

"Schlatt." Techno's monotone voice cuts through the air, bringing Schlatt back to reality. He stands in front of the open door, looking at Schlatt with the same blank face he stares down his enemies with.

"We going in or...?" It's clear he's waiting for Schlatt to follow, shifting back and forth on his hooves.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Schlatt answers, turning away from the sunset and the view of Wilbur's roof to follow Techno inside.

No matter how many times he visits, Schlatt still half expects to be thrown out as soon as he crosses the threshold of Wilbur's house. He doesn't belong. He never has, but Wilbur let him in anyway, every time. Schlatt could never understand why.

When they finally make their way to the top, Wilbur is tucked in his own bed and breathing slowly. Phil is at his side, watching his son closely. Techno makes his way over, pulling a nearby chair to the end of the bed, opposite of Phil. They say nothing to eachother, simply guarding Will.

Phil holds his hand, tracing circles on his knuckles while Techno has a steady hand on Wilbur's leg. Schlatt feels like he's intruding on something very personal. Turning to face the exit, he breaks the silence.

"The two of you have free reign in Manberg while Wilbur is here. Anything you need, let me know. Until he wakes up, you can decide who sees him." Schlatt starts to make his way down the steps, stopped only by Techno's question.

"Where are you going?" He turns, putting on his business smile.

"I've got a speech to make porkchop." And with that, he's gone.

He spots Quackity at the podium, an easy grin on his face and the raucous laughter of a crowd. But Schlatt can see the nervous grip he's got on the mic, the way he stutters through jokes more than he tells them. And a laughing crowd doesn't always mean a happy crowd, Schlatt knows.

Still, cheers make a speech easier, so he's grateful his vice did a decent job. By the time he makes his way up to the podium, most have noticed him. Quackity included, who upon seeing Schlatt, pauses his bit and points him out, announcing-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your president, JSchlatt!" Several cheers break out, and there's clapping. By the time it dies down again, he's on the podium, Quackity handing him the mic.

Schlatt clears his throat, leaning in close to the podium. He spots Tommy in the crowd, Tubbo and Niki on each of his sides, flanking him.

"Citizens of Manberg." He sends a purposeful look to where Tommy sits, watching as Tommy's glare hardens.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you were called here." A pause, and he can sees how the crowd almost nodds.

"It is with great joy I tell you, that today," Schlatt racks up the energy, yelling into the mic, "The resistance known as Pogtopia, has been disbanded!"

A flurry of whispers flies through the crowd. He calms for a minute, his tone more even, but still bearing a sharp edge.

"In light of recent events, Tommy Innit, former fugitive and member of Pogtopia, has been pardoned of his crimes, and his citizenship of this great nation is now in the process of a full reinstatement!"

More whispers, a few cheers, and confusion circled through the crowd. He lets them all squirm for a minute, before lowering his tone again, false sincerity bleeding through in waves.

"It is with great regret, however, that I must tell you how we achieved this victory."

A hush falls over the citizens of Manberg.

"Wilbur Soot," they're all waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Schlatt to tell them Wilbur was dead. Well, they would be mistaken.

"Leader of the revolution, former ruler of L'Manberg, and founder of this nation, is gravely ill."

Shock flows through the crowd, yells starting to pick up. Ill? Not dead, not dying, not injured, but ill?

"I know you all must want to know more, but the truth of the matter is, Wilbur is bedridden, and the cause is unknown. He made the decision to put and end to the revolution because he loves his family and his nation more than a useless revolution."

Mumers still travel through the crowd, whispers about a deal and death and threats.

"Wilbur made a deal with me, and in return for the safety of his family and his Nation, he has turned himself in. Right now we are arranging to have the best care to be provided for him. Prisoner or not, Wilbur is an old friend, and I will do my best to ensure his recovery."

The crowd is still tense and on edge, but seem to be quelled for the moment. Schlatt is about to end his speech-

"Are you allowing visitors to see him?"

A voice cuts through the whispers. Fundy, the "Royal Bishop", asks Schlatt what all the former citizens of L'Manberg are wondering. Schlatt pauses.

"I would have to consider that Fundy. It depends on his condition."

Schlatt wouldn't be letting anyone Wilbur didn't want to see in. It's exactly why he made it sound like Will would be in a hospital or a jail cell instead of his own home.

Fundy nodded, looking tense. Schlatt wondered why. The man had betrayed Wilbur, joining his office after running against him in the election. Schlatt didn't quite know the relationship between the two of them, Fundy insisting that he was simply born in L'Manberg, Wilbur always seeming to want to say more about it.

It didn't matter either way.

Schlatt doubted that Philza or Technoblade would let a regular Manburg citizen see Wilbur, let alone someone from Schlatt's cabinet. (With the exception of Tubbo, of course.)

Finished, Schlatt decided to wrap up his speech.

"Any new information we receive we'll be sure to release, but for now you're all dismissed." 

The crowd slowly filtered out, some stopping to speak to Tommy, others simply talking with one another. Schlatt couldn't care less about what the citizens did right now though. He had work to do.

_How do you save a dying God?_

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first work I've posted that isnt based off anything...pog  
> This actually started as a prompt, but I got inspired and kept writing...now its 5k words long. Oops. Anyway I think for now I'll leave this as a oneshot for now, might continue it later.  
> Also @ everyone writing god fics and making Wilbur the god of madness: 👁👁 I am looking directly at it


End file.
